Demonic Warships, Sisterly Revenge
by InkedOnyx
Summary: Kay...two girls...sisters...one is torn between Alois and Ciel...the other torn between Claude and Sebastian...what can I say? Me and my sister know how to fight with demons and their contracted masters. Crappy summary I know. Rated M cause idk what I'll do. hehe..
1. Preface: Sebastian's POV

(Sebby fans: OMG YESS!  
Me: M'kay then…..here we go!)

**Sebastian's POV**

Hn. Ciel and Alois. Phantomhive and Trancy. They're practically mortal enemies. Had quite a few battles together, their first being when Ciel stabbed Alois in the Trancy Manor Library.

Claude actually got a taste of his blood...and to be quite frank, that's not exactly the best thing in mind for my master, concerning his safety. Claude's inner demon sparked once he tasted that blood. **(AN: Season 2 episode 7) **The look in his eyes…disgusts me.

Of course I crave my young master's soul just as much...but he's_ mine _and no one else's. I will perfect his pure, tainted soul to absolute perfection. Claude must learn to keep his hands to himself…especially after he stole Ciel's soul the first time. I've never felt so much...anger in myself before, having my Master's soul stolen from me by an arachnid demon such as Claude.

Heh. Just thinking about my ways of extracting fighting tactics on Claude makes me smile already. I'm hungry. Hungry for a fight. Victory against the Spider. Golden into black. After all, if a Phantomhive Butler cannot succeed, he isn't worth his salt.

"Sebastian."

I turned to my young master, who walked into the kitchen, a grave look on his face.

"Yes young master?" I asked.

"Will you please hurry with the tea? Lau, Ran-Mao, and Elizabeth are getting impatient. I thought you would have it ready before their arrival!" He complained. I laughed and smiled at my young master.

"I'm sorry young master...you wished that I had found the whereabouts of the last killing. I did. North of the clock tower, my lord. Second Inn to the left corner of Worshire Street." I explained hastily, taking the tea off the stove.

"I see. Sebastian this is an order." I looked up to see my master take off his eye patch, revealing the pentagram engraved on his right eye, glowing a faint purple. "Once my guests leave, follow our clues to the next estimated murder and stop it from happening. Take Bard, Finni, and Mey-Rin with you. If Grell shows up, deal with him. I'll catch up with you soon after you leave. Are we understood?"

I knelt onto one knee and placed my hand over my chest.

"Yes, my Lord."

**AN:/ OKAY! So that was the PREFACE! All the characters will come soon. Grell (;P), Claude, Alois, Lau, Mey-Rin, Ran-Mao, Finni, Bard, and all them jazzy cats! Course…the ones in season 2…cause I finally started it and am now up to EPISODE 8! :D Sooooo happy you have no clue. **

**When I was one episode one (THANK YOU YOUTUBE, shut up it took me a while) I texted my friend who is just as obsessed with anime as me. :) Anyways….she said…you can find it online ya know. **

**I said…yea…but I finally made an account a couple weeks ago and have been too busy to watch…pft…..**

**BUT! Tonight I am gonna watch a BUNCH of episodes all night while watching on my phone. Oh yes this girl's gonna pull an all nighter heck ya! Hehe…possibly go into season three while I'm at it. YES!**

**Kay well I will also update An Unexpected Mew, sorry for the delay I am soooo sorry! And with Long Procrastinated Love too! I NEVER get computer time when I ask…only my three other dang siblings. Blah….blah…blah…whatever! **

**Kay, R&R, love ya'll! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase and Confrontation

**_Before I start this chapter..._**

**_OMG I FINISHED WATCHING KUROSHITSUJI SEASON 2 LAST NIGHT AT 3 A.M. AND HOLY CRAP IT WAS AMAZING ALTHOUGH I DID NOT WANT ALOIS, CLAUDE, OR HANNAH TO DIE BUT THEY ENDED UP WITH LUKA SO AHHHH! I LOVE BLACK BUTLER! XD FUNIMATION BETTER COME OUT WITH A SEASON THREE!_**

**_Sorry about my excitement...I'm pretty obsessed..but then again, who ISN'T obsessed with Black Butler a.k.a. Kuroshitsuji?_**

**(AN:/ Okay there's a third sister I forgot to mention. Plus the ages. Kay…there are three sisters, but one is only seven years old and knows too much for her age. The middle kid is fifteen years old, going on sixteen and the eldest is seventeen.**

**Kay now for ages:**

**Ciel: 16, almost seventeen**

**Alois: 16 ¾, yeah he's gonna turn seventeen within the first few chapters of the story. **

**Sebastian: Who the hell knows?**

**Claude: Again, who the hell knows? Demons are immortal beings. Lol**

**Finnian: Seventeen**

**Mey-Rin: Sixteen (my story spoiler: has a crush on Finni...although in the anime I am not sure how old she and Finni actually are...not so sure who's older/younger. But whatevers!)**

**Bard: Twenty one**

**Lau: Twenty four**

**Ran-Mao: Twenty two**

**Grell: Since he's a reaper...idk**

**Undertaker and William T. Spears: Idk, reapers, the Undertaker being the original GRIM REAPER! XD **

**Agni: Thirty (to be honest I seriously think he'll be immortal since he's got those powers of his.)**

**Soma: Finally turned 18 years old…19?**

**Elizabeth: Okay don't hate me for this but…she dies…I killed her off in my story*hides behind Sebastian who protects me from screaming Lizzie fans* Kay after kissing Ciel for the first few times….she gets brutally stabbed by some crazed chick who's obsessed with Ciel…like majorly. She survives the stabbing…but gets a horrible fever from the wound. She ends up dying from the fever while in Ciel's arms who finally admitted to loving Lizzie back and kissed her before she died. Ciel stayed in his room for a full week before speaking to ANYONE, including our Sebastian. :( Poor Ciel. **

**Over the next few years after Lizzie's death…he and Sebastian solve many of the troubling cases submitted to him by the Queen. He and Alois STILL hate each other and still have back and forth banter when they can. And now….Ciel, Sebastian and all of them finally meet:**

**My three new characters. XD**

**BTW: I am not really following parts of the anime where Hannah, Claude, and Alois die so yeaaaah.**

_**Enjoy, my lords.**_

* * *

**The Fifteen Year Old's POV**

I ran for my life, shoving my sister ahead of me screaming, "If I'm not still with you in the next five minutes, just keep running, or I'll kill you!" That last bit was a joke between us. Anyone else wouldn't get it.

I ran, my abnormal blue eyes twinkling in the dim moonlight. I felt my sister's hand squeeze mine as she ran ahead a slight bit, not wanting to be caught, but not wanting to be further from me than she already was. She's also seven years old for demon's sake! She shouldn't have been subjugated to this kind of lifestyle.

I turned my head to look back...seeing them still on our trail. Stupid demons. Gonna have to shoot you when I have the chance. I felt for my pistol which was latched to my side thank god.

"GET BACK HERE HELLSPAWN!" I heard one yell.

"In your dreams Langston!" I shouted back, smirking at him. I whipped out my pistol, shooting some gasoline onto the ground and then shooting the oily liquid, causing a wave of flames to rise from the ground and surround the hungry demons.

"STOP! SHE HAS FIRE!" Langston shouted.

"Have fun next time Langston!" I called back, and kept running through the field. We ran for twenty minutes, and then the unthinkable happened.

I winced as I saw Ella trip and fall onto the ground.

"ELLA!" I yelled, running faster than most humans. "Get up. C'mon sweetheart get up."

"I...I can't...my leg has been cut." She whimpered.

She was right. Her left leg had a deep cut..and you're gonna hate me for this but I know she's stronger than this.

"Kaella Daniel Hellsgate." I said, using her full...real name. "You can do this. You have the power...just move it into your spirit. Your soul."

She grinned at me. "You know how our souls are." And gave her signature laugh. I nodded and helped her up, only to be tackled to the ground. I screamed as Thomas gripped Kaella by the hair.

"ELLA! I screamed. "ELLA! NO, ELLA! Damn you bastards!" I yelled, kicking Langston, who was coming at me, in the groin. I pulled out my pistol...only to have Marshall kick it out of my hands and force me to the ground.

"Tara!" Ella screamed. I let out an _oof!_ and watched as Thomas sprung three wooden poles from the ground and tied Ella to one and me to another.

"Kaella Daniel Hellsgate." Langston said, looking at my trembling younger sister. "And Tarabella Tanner Hellsgate." He looked at me.

"Anything you gotta say before we call the Council?" Marshall asked.

"Fuckin' bastards!" I yelled, mainly at Langston. Langston ran up and gripped my throat, squeezing tightly.

"You little bitch!" He snarled...squeezing harder. I gasped for air, hearing Ella scream.

"Let. Her. Go." Another voice demanded. Female. ACE!

"Acella Xavier Hellsgate," Thomas spoke softly, watching as my dark haired sister stepped out from the shadows. Ella gasped at Ace's appearence. She was covered in...blood.

"What happened to Samuel and Greig?" Marshall asked uncertainly.

"They...took a rain check." Ace smiled as she licked her lips. A trail of blood ran down from her left temple and I groaned inwardly. How much longer is she gonna bleed like this? She knows she can't!

"Damn it Acella!" Langston yelled, walking over to her and gripping her arm. She pulled her arm back swiftly, slapping Langston across the face. He snarled and she smirked, wiping the blood from her face.

"Now...let go of my sisters and you can have your way with me...all of you." Ace said slowly, he words loaded with calamity.

"Hn...don't think I should." Langston spat back.

"And why's that?"

"YOU KILLED SAM AND GREIG!" Thomas shouted, motioning at the bloodstained clothing my sister wore.

"I never said I killed them. I said they took a rain check. What part of that don't you douche bags understand?" My sister snapped and I groaned as Ella looked at her funny.

"Ace...you said a bad word." Ella pointed out.

Ace frowned slightly. "I know sweetie. I'm sorry. I'll try not to swear too much okay?"

Ella nodded and bit her lip as Thomas held up his gun.

"Stop stalling you fucking idiot!" He yelled, loading the gun.

"Thomas...there's a child around. Don't swear around her." Ace growled.

"I DON'T CARE! The blood on your clothes proves that you killed Sam and Greig. So I might as well kill your sisters. With Kaella and Tarabella dead, we'll be even." Thomas' eyes showed nothing but complete and totally fury.

Ace's eyes widened and she whipped out a katana with a black diamond edge and held it out. "You touch one little hair on they're heads and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Decapitate me?" Thomas suggested, grinning.

I held back a laugh as Ace wickedly smiled and said, "Well that's the general idea."

"Smart-ass." Marshall muttered.

"Ah ah ah!" Ace made a _tsk tsk _noise and shook her finger. "Language." Her dark blue eyes glinted in the moonlight, reflecting everything around us.

"Just get over here Acella!" Thomas shrieked and she glared at him. "Join us. Join our side and we'll keep your sisters safe. We'll never be hungry. Never be poor. People will fear us as we walk through the streets. You know it's possible."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're Langston's fiance. Duh." Thomas snarled and she growled feraly back at him.

"That was a long time ago and I never liked him. You know that!" Ace yelled.

"Yes...but we'll keep him from marrying you. He won't make romantic advances towards you. We'll keep you all safe."

Ace's eyes narrowed. "We can keep ourselves safe. We can take care of ourselves."

"Ace...c'mon." She shook her head.

I watched in horror as Langston advanced towards Ace from behind.

"ACE!" I yelled.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

"ACE!" My sister, Tara, yelled. I whirled around and saw Langston a little too late for me to roundhouse kick him in the stomach. Like I said, I was too late. He grabbed my ankle and threw me down, tying my wrists together with rope. Dammit...

He hauled me up and tied me to the pole next to Ella. Poor thing. There was a deep cut in her left leg, blood trickling down the skin. Her eyes looked wide and hollow, their dark brown warmth fading fast. Tara looked over at me, her own blue eyes hollow and deprived of warmth. Damn Langston and his gang. Damn them, damn them, damn them!

"Acella," I heard Langston whisper as he trailed a finger across my back. I shuddered in disgust. "Ya know, you're not that bad looking in a blood-red color. Red suits you. Very much." He pressed his lips to my cheek and growled, teeth nicking my cheek.

"You're completely disgusting Langston." I hissed, my anger rising.

He placed a hand on my waist and whispered. "Blood's disgusting. I thought you liked blood..." He trailed off...planting a kiss on my neck. I hissed a curse once again that night.

Ella looked up at me with a fierce look. I shook my head...urging her to hold back her ability. _Ella, please don't...don't do it sweetie. Please don't... _I though to myself.

Tara seemed to catch on and yelled out, "Ella don't do it!" Only to be slapped by Thomas.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up girl!" He gripped her by the throat and I tried to wrestle out of the ropes bound around me.

_" Ring around the rosie...pocketful full of posie_

_Ashes...ashes...**they all fall down... ** "_ Tara let out a squeak. Damn it Ella. You went against orders.

"What the hell is she singing?" Langston asked, confused.

"A lullaby Lang." I whispered and he smirked, face close.

"I don't do lullabies babe. I'll never fall asleep."

I drooped my head, black hair covering my eyes. I smirked. "Who said anything about a sleeping lullaby?"

_" Ring around the rosie...pocketful of posie_

_ASHES...ASHES...**THEY ALL FALL DOWN!**** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ** ** "**_ Ella's voice became high and piercing and I watched in amusement as Thomas fell to the ground covering his ears, writhing in pain. Ella continued to scream...her voice sending each man into a writhing state of mind. They fell unconscious afterwards. Just as Langston fell to the ground I whispered,

"Nighty night Lang." Ella stopped singing and giggled. Tara and I just shook our heads at her.

"Now...to get out of these ropes." Tara muttered.

"Ooh!" A familiar voice squealed from above us in a leafless tree. I could clearly see him. Pale complexion...odd dark and light green eyes...long red hair...red, white, and black clothes...a red coat that touched the floor.

"Ella my darling that was...beautiful!" The red-head said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I...I'm touched by your song!"

Tara groaned inwardly and I had to chuckle.

"Grell dear...do me a favor and untie me please?" I requested sweetly.

"But of course Acella darling!" Grell sang, hopping down and slicing my ropes with his death scythe. I stood and rubbed my wrists, petting his ginger head.

"Good boy." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Uh..helloooo? Anyone there? Still tied up here!" Tara snapped, her green eyes glinting. I rolled my dark, swirling blue eyes at her and untied Ella while Grell untied Tara.

"Thanks Grell!" Ella giggled and hugged his leg affectionately, like a cat. Hehe...

"By the way Grell, what are you doing here?" Tara asked. I nodded in agreement with her.

"Yea...how come you came?" I asked.

"Oh weeeelll..." Grell said, scratching his head.

"Grell?" I asked impatiently.

Ella looked up at him from hugging his leg.

"Okay...okay okay okay..." Grell said and paused. "I'm on assignment. I was on my way when I saw you girlies and wanted to catch up with you!"

"What's the assignment Grellie?" Ella said and Grell lifted her up and held her on his hip.

"Oh...it's nothing sweetie." He said, nuzzling her cheek. "It won't cost me consequences since I am a full reaper now."

"Congrats!" I said, clapping ad hugging him. Tara giggled then did the same.

"YES! Grellie got a promotion right?" Ella asked. Grell laughed darkly.

"Yes kitten. I got a promotion. I can do as I please while on duty...as long as the job gets done on time. It won't be a long distance to my destination from here." Grell explained to my twinkle-eyed young sister.

"Grell...do you have a ride?" Tara asked.

"Yes...I just mini-fied it before I came down. Why?" Grell asked, his green eye shimmering.

"We need a ride. You're on your way to London right?" He nodded. "Would you be a dear and take us with you..drop us off at the nearest Inn and such?"

"PLEASE GRELLIE-KUN? PLEEEEAAASE?" Ella pleaded, hugging Grell tightly. Grell laughed.

"Of course!" Ella's face lit up in joy and she hugged Grell tighter, giggling. "You girls are like family to me...of course I'll help you!" He pulled a miniature plastic black coach with white and black horses pulling it out of his pocket. He threw it to the ground and there was a blast of inky black smoke as a real black coach with black and white horses reined to it appeared from the smoke.

I whistled. "Whoa...nice ride Grell."

"Hehe...thanks!" Grell winked and gave me his signature rock out sign with his hand. I smiled and rolled my eyes, helping Ella into the coach. Tara and Grell followed behind.

"No driver?" Tara commented.

"To us..no. To the mortals...yes. Demons, sorceresses, sorcerers, angels,and those contracted with any of those know the horses belong to the Reapers and know a reaper is in town." Grell chuckled. "Clever huh?"

I nodded and heard Tara say, "Clever indeed my ginger-haired friend." Grell looked at Tara and burst out laughing. Soon enough, we all did.

**AN:/ Okay so that was chapter one. Gonna involve Alois and Claude first next chappy. Kay...R&R**

**Four reviews will bring in Lau earlier than planned...XD...+)**

**-Onyx OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping and Time With Grell

**Kay...here we go my Lords and Ladies...**

**As you wish...here it is...**

"CLAUDE!" Alois's voice rang through the mansion and golden-eyed Claude sighed, adjusting his glasses. He speedily ran up to his master's bedroom and saw him completely dressed in attire different to that of thirteen.

He wore black slacks with a dark, royal purple button up and a black overcoat with a crimson tie around the collar of his shirt. On his feet were combat boots with less heel than normal male boots. He looked like a noble should. His blonde hair glowed softly in the pale morning sun that shone from the open balcony and his pale blue eyes glittered with interest.

"Yes young master?" Claude answered.

"Where's my morning tea?" He asked, rubbing his temple.

"On the nightstand my lord, like you told me to place and make it." Claude answered, adjusting his rectangular glasses.

"Was the invitation sent? To all the contracted demons and their masters? The other demons themselves? The sorceresses? The sorcerers? Have any preparations been set?"

Claude chuckled. "Everything is ready, the invitations sent out early yesterday morning and the triplets are all preparing for tomorrow night. The decorations...the food...the garden...everything. Hannah is preparing the rooms as you requested. Ciel's will be dark blue with black...Anna-Kare's a mellow shade of violet with white trim...Kareall's room a deep, dark burgundy orange, and all the other's their favorite color schemes."

"I see." You have almost everything ready...minus something I forgot to mention..my mistake." Claude was shocked. Alois making a mistake for party preparations? Insanity!

"I forgot to mention the fact that the Reapers decided to come and...view our festivities. Please have the north wing...which I presume is empty...prepared. Have that one room for that one obsessed Reaper...Grell Sutcliffe all red...deep red...pure red...light red...just all red. As red as you can make it please." He paused. "That's an order Claude," he said, sticking out his tongue, revealing their contract mark. Claude bowed and placed a hand over his chest.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

"Then...we'll set up a parameter basis around the docks...so the thief can't leave." Aberline spoke confidently.

"And what of the harbor?" I asked.

"Warships will be set around every dock and row boats as well. He shan't get away." Aberline said.

I sighed and said, "Set it up within the hour. He may catch on and decide to leave early. Just...do it...no questions asked. Do you understand?"

Aberline nodded and left my study, hopping in his coach and leaving. I sighed and rubbed my head. We were investigating the murders committed by a jewelry thief they finally decided to catch now after he's sold some of London's great treasures. Incompetent fools.

"Young Master?" Sebastian's voice sounded from behind me and I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me what it is so I can rest easy today. Alright Sebastian?"

"Of course my lord." I heard Sebastian shuffle some papers and stick an envelope with the Trancy seal in front of me.

"What does he want this time? Another death match?" I complained, ripping open the envelope and reading it silently.

_Dear Guest,_

_ You've been invited to spend a full weekend at the Trancy Manor. I have sent this to all sorcerers, sorceresses, demons, contracted demons and their masters, and the Reaper system. Please come and enjoy the company of those just like you. There will be rooms customized to your exquisite tastes and palettes of color. Not to try and kiss your asses..but I feel this is the only way we can be aware of each other in times like these eh? Well, please consider and tell yourself to come...because if you don't, you'll miss out on a lot of fun._

_-**Earl Alois Trancy, mortal contracted to demon Claude Faustus.**_

_P.S. Sebastian Michaelis, the raven demon...will be there with his human master. So other demons, please consider this invitation again._

"He mentioned me in his letter?" Sebastian sounded shocked.

"My lord...I understand you may not want to go," Sebastian said and paused as Ciel held his hand up.

"We'll go, not because Alois wants it, and not because he mentioned you in his letter and angry demons might tear London apart...but because I might take this option to see who else contracted with demons." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and took the letter away and burned it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alois Trancy..." Ciel murmured. "You and your conniving plan."

* * *

**Tara's POV**

We'd slept for at least a couple hours and arrived in London by mid-day.

So basically Grell took us to a human Inn that smelled amazing! Not that I'm complaining...but had he taken us to a secret demon Inn...me and my sisters would be dead meat by now...uh yeah.

Grell helped us check in and gave us all large side-bags with the flaps filled with money.

"To buy food and clothes and anything else you need darlings." He said sweetly.

How do we know Grell? Not a long story really. He met us when I was seven and Ace was eight. I think Ella was just about to be born that next couple of months. We were playing in a field, our very pregnant mother watching us very carefully, when a red haired boy about a year or so older than Ace crashed into our oak tree and got stuck in a hole. We pried him out and started to 'play'. By that we mean fight. As a young boy, Grell had a small saw as a beginner death scythe. For the next month we played and fought together, the three of us. And during that time Ella was born. Over the next few years...we became closer friends with Grell and declared him our best friend. We were always with him...until the accident...but enough about that...back to the present.

Ella took a bath first, then me, then Ace who was still covered in blood. Grell had found us temporary clothes and we graciously took them. Ella was wearing a little boy's green shirt, pants, shoes and green spotted cap. She looked adorable, while I wore brown drawstring pants, button up blue shirt, black shoes, and a brown and blue checkered cap. Ace wore black drawstring pants, a red loose tee that exposed her right shoulder, black work shoes, and a red and black checkered cap. She pulled Ella's long dark brown hair up into a pony tail, tying it back with some leather and let it hang loose out of the cap. She braided my long, dark blonde hair and allowed it as well to hang loosely from my cap. My dark blue streaks were now visible after washing the grime off.

As for her own locks of raven black hair, she pulled it into a messy pony tail and left it loose. Now that she'd bathed, you could clearly see the bright crimson streaks in her hair. We grabbed our side-bags and left the Inn for the day.

We ate breakfast at a local pub that served those under eighteen. Ella ordered crepes, I ordered eggs and sausage plus a chocolate croissant, yet Ace only ordered a glass of lemonade. I looked at her while Ella and I ate.

"Yo Ace," I spoke low. She looked up from her lemonade.

"Yes?" She said..dipping her word deeply.

"Aren't you hungry in the slightest?" I asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"Nah..I'll eat later." I shrugged and continued to eat. Once we were done, we paid and left, heading to the shopper's market which Ace seemed cautious of.

But once Ella saw the purple sundress in the window of a Ladies Shop, Ace's heart melted.

"Ohhh please! ! ! ! Please Ace! Oh please?" Ella begged giving Ace a puppy dog stare. Ace nodded and we went into the shop had Ella try on the dress and bought it, along with a bunch of other frilly dresses, skirts, blouses, dress pants and such for little Ella. I was bought a pretty blue dress with silver accents to the dark blue, along with silver heels. Dear lord...heels.

Ace bought a gorgeous large red dress with black accents and black shoes. She also bought the three of us matching white skirts, flats, and blouses. Ella's was purple, mine was dark blue, and Ace's was crimson. Figures. We practically spent the day shopping around..buying clothes, jewelry, books, journals, ink, pens, ect. ect. ect. Blah blah blah, yea yea yea, whatever.

We finally went home...err...to the Inn and found a waiting Grell sleeping on my bed.

"YO! Sleeping beauty!" I yelled and Grell fell off with a loud _thump! _on the ground.

I fell onto my bed and started laughing hysterically, Ella and Ace joining me.

"Oh haha very funny!" Grell pouted. "That hurt."

"Aww Grellie-kun, did Tara hurt your feelings?" Ella teased, sticking her bottom lip out. Grell nodded swiftly.

"YES! SHE HATES ME!" Grell joked, faking tears. Ella giggled.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"OWWW!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Wimp," Ace and I muttered together. We laughed.

"Why are you all so mean to me?" Grell fake-cried.

"Oh c'mon Grell, ya know we love you." Ace said, tossing him a book. It read, **_How to Summon Your Inner Emotions_**

"What the heck is this?" Grell asked, clearly confused.

"Grell...you are sooo bipolar sometimes," Ace said, trying not to laugh. "So I bought this so you can summon and fight the inner demonic emotions inside of you!" She giggled. Grell snorted.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Grell mocked. "Just because I _was _in love with a demon, doesn't mean I am anymore." Ace and I nodded, as Ella played with her new doll.

"Well DUH!" I said, bonking him on the head.

"Jeesh you really are mean to me!" Grell exclaimed, fake crying.

"Yes...that's totally the case," Ace muttered, her head sinking face first into a pillow.

Ella giggled. "I still love you!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Grell chuckled and ran around the room with her, moving her up and down as she ran, making it seem like she was a bird.

Ace was still face first into a pillow. I ran over and jumped onto the bed with her and leaned into her.

"Heeeey sis!" I said cheerfully just to annoy her.

She groaned into the pillow and swatted me with red and black painted fingernails.

"Jeesh, someone woke up on the bad side of the bed this morning." I said.

"Wrofnght sifne." Ace mumbled into the pillow.

"What?" I asked. She lifted her face.

"Wrong side. It's someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning doofus." She corrected me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Kay...whatever."

There was a beeping noise as Grell's pocket watch glowed from inside his pocket.

"Oops, that's my cue to go girls!" Grell said, tossing Ella gently onto her bed.

Ella-"Can't you stay?" Her eyes welled up with tears.

Me-"Aww c'mon!" I punched the bed frame.

Ace-"Go on and get the fuck out." Ace mumbled from the pillow. **  
**

"BAD WORD!" Ella shrieked, jumping up and pointing to Ace's downward head.

"Haha, love you too friend." Grell said and kissed Ace's head.

"Mhmm." Was Ace's reply.

"Bye Grell." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"BYE GRELLIE-KUN!" Ella cried and kissed his head. He laughed.

"Bye-bye angel." Grell said and kissed Ella's rosy cheeks. He jumped out the window and into some bushes before running off and into the crowded streets.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

After Grell left, we all bathed again and I helped Ella into her new soft purple nightgown and handed her the teddy bear we always kept on hands. She named the teddy bear Helvetica when she was five...stuck with the nickname Hel sometimes. Haha...oh the irony.

I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight just as she fell asleep to the sound of the sweet melody of her new purple music box.

Tara came out of the bathroom, the blue streaks in her hair shining brightly.

"Yo." She said as she flopped onto the bed and pulled out her robotic chess board Grell got her as a present this morning. She was instantly mesmerized by the damn thing and turned it on instantly before we went shopping.

As for Ella's gift from Grell, it was a book of fairy tails...but when you opened the book and chose a story, a shimmering golden blob of magic plays the story itself, and Ella's couldn't be happier. I got a gift similar to Ella's. A book with memories of me and my sisters. And our life with Mum and Dad. Grell was in there too of course. I also received a pocket watch like Grell's that glows and shows me the nearby demons in London. He says there's quite a few.

I sighed and turned around to see Tara asleep, her chess set still going. I set it off and tucked her in...turning towards my own bed and plopping down and falling asleep...surrounded by relief...and safety.

**AN:/ OKAY! Chapter 2! Awesome? yes...no? Okay well please R&R for me...and enjoy when I get a chance to update...yeah...**

**Onyx OUT! **


	4. Chapter 3: Demonic Dreaming

**DISCLAIMER: Yana Toboso OWNS KUROSHITSUJI NOT ME. **

**I do however own:**

**Ace**

**Tara**

**Ella**

**Langston**

**Thomas**

**Marshall**

**ANY OTHER CHARACTER I CREATE! :D**

**Okay, so I am very sorry for the lack updating...I was on vacation this week and the hotel didn't have a computer, plus I don't have a laptop...yea it sucks. I hope I will be able to get one this Christmas or on my birthday... yeah. **

**So here are the profile's for my OC's**

**Their parents were not human. Not fully.**

**Their mother, Annabella Karin Foolsworth Hellsgate (Foolsworth is her maiden name) was half human, half demon. {her mom was human and her dad was a demon} Their father, Daniel Xavier-Tanner Hellsgate was 25% human and 75% sorcerer. {Mom was a sorceress and father a blacksmith human} The two met in a treaty meeting between the wild breed of demons and the Elemental Clan of Sorcerers. They became allies in a few battles against the Metal Clan of Sorcerers and ended up falling in love and getting married in Spain. Ace was the first to be born and then came Tara and then Ella. They lived in Spain until Ella was two months old, then went to live in India, then moved back to Spain until both parents mysteriously vanished. That was when Ace was sixteen, Tara around 14 or 15, and Ella was two or three. I am bad with math so their ages might be wrong...anyways:**

**Acella Xavier Hellsgate**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Nickname: Ace**

**Hair: Dark, raven black with bright red crimson streaks**

**Eyes: Dark green mixed with light green**

**Skin: Pale, creamy snow mixed with nude color, her nails are black, white and red painted**

**Weapon: Daggers, revolver, any gun, teeth, claws, Katana, bow and arrow, her Elemental powers include: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, the core of the earth(a.k.a. some of Hell's fire), and blood. Ace can also manifest things at will.**

**Demon Traits: She's a Kitsune[pronounced k-ee-t-su-n-eh], meaning she's part Fox demon/spirit. She has dark crimson red and white fox features that include a thick, strong tail, and two ears atop her head. Her canines and other teeth sharpen in her fox form, and her fingernails turn into claws. Her favorite colors include any shade of RED, BLACK, and WHITE. She is very strong and independent but can become a team when necessary. She of course is the eldest and loves her younger sisters very much. She and her sisters consider Grell like a brother and have always known him. Ace hates those after her family and has a STRONG dislike for Langston and his crew. She was supposed to marry him when she was sixteen, but hated him and decided against it. That was around the time her parents vanished and less than six months later she and her sisters fled from their Spain home because Langston and his crew came after her in an attempt to kill her and her family if she didn't marry him. Langston and his crew are all full blooded demons. Langston is a snake demon, Marshall a bear, and Thomas is a lion demon. **

**Tarabella Tanner Hellsgate**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Nickname: Tara**

**Hair: Dirty blonde with bright and dark blue streaks, also has bright blonde streaks from the sun**

**Eyes: Bright and dark blue mixed**

**Skin: A nude, light sandy shade, sort of tan**

**Weapon: Claws of steel, teeth, her mind(she can cause pain by digging into the deep recesses of someone's mind and show them their darkest fears), a pistol that shoots gasoline, and lit matches her Elemental powers include: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and she can freeze things just by thinking of it. She can also manifest things at will. **

**Demon Traits: She's a Neko [pronounced n-eh-ko] of sorts. (Cat) Tora. A tiger. She has a set of white ears and tail with dark navy and black stripes. Her teeth also turn to fangs and her claws come with her genetic animal. Tara's favorite colors include: BLACK, WHTIE, and any shade of BLUE. She's also independent like her sister and protective of those whom she cares about. Tara had boys fling themselves at her back in Spain when she was 14, but she refused them all and ended up have three boys TRY to take advantage of her. Had she not used her freezing powers...bad things would've happened to her. She considers Grell the older brother she never had and likes to work with metal and ice in her spare time.**

**Kaella Daniel Hellsgate**

**Age: 7 years old**

**Nickname: Ella**

**Hair: Dark, caramel colored brown with a few dark and neon green streaks. More will appear as she grows older and more experience**

**Eyes: The color of gold mixed with dark chocolate**

**Skin: Tan, yet pale at the same time**

**Weapon: A song that causes pain to knock out her opponents(Ring around the rosie, pocketful of posie. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down), fangs, nails, and her own small dagger with a refillable poison tip. She can read minds and use telepathy.**

**Demon Traits: She's a wolf demon. Okami (Pronounced: Oh-Ka-Me) Has gray and white ears and wolf tail. She, like her sisters has claws and sharp teeth, but she also can use telepathy and read minds. She knows too much for a seven year old and is mature in SOME, not ALL cases. Ella is the youngest of her three siblings and her favorite colors include: BLACK, WHITE, PURPLE and GREEN shades. She may be living with two semi-tomboys, but she really is the girliest at heart. Grell is her favorite brother and she calls him Grellie-kun all the time! She has a teddy bear from when she was born she named Helvetica. She nicknamed it Hel for short. She's young and cares for her older siblings very much. Sometimes...she feels other spirits around her and feels what they do...it's just how Ella is.**

**OKAY! So now that I have THAT done, *wipes sweat from forehead* let's continue onto the story and I apologize for such a wait, again I was on vacation and such and such, Yada yada yada...alrighty.**

**Viewers: We demand you give us the next chapter!**

***InkedOnyx bends onto knee with hand over my heart***

**ME: ****Yes, my lords.**

* * *

**Claude's POV**

I walked towards the kitchen to see the triplets preparing for tonight's dinner. Alois was having flame mignon with diced, seasoned potatoes, a garden salad, red wine from the Spaniard vineyards, and a chocolate tart with strawberry filling.

"Claude," I heard Hannah's voice and turned to the purple haired maid.

"What?" I asked as she handed me a letter.

"We've received word from the Phantomhive household." She said as she handed him a letter with the Phantomhive seal.

Claude plucked it from her hands and shooed her off as he walked into Alois' study.

"What now Claude?" Alois complained, fiddling with the ring on his thumb.

"A letter from Ciel Phantomhive Master Trancy." Claude responded. Faster than a cat on high energy Alois jumped over the desk and snatched the letter from Claude.

_Dear Alois Trancy,_

_we will of course attend to your stay-over weekend, but let me make something very clear. Never again will you jeopardize the country's fate by naming my butler in you're invites, which shall attract many demons and other beings. If you ever do this again I swear on the Queen's Order that I shall end your rein as an Earl and as her Spider. _

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

"So, he doesn't appreciate my informing the others of Sebastian's presence? This shall be an interesting weekend do you not agree Claude?"

"I do agree Your Highness." I said.

"Now be off. Have the triplets bring me my dinner and then prep me for bed. Be off!" He snapped. I bent onto one knee and placed a hand over my heart.

"Yes, your highness."

As I left I heard Hannah helping the triplets season the steak and walked towards the library. Suddenly, I fell to the floor, my eyes glowing a bright, pale pink around the gold, now bloody pink. I felt my breaths rapidly quicken and I gripped a pillar, crushing it in the process. Before the ceiling could cave in, I quickly repaired it and fixed the problem. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking at the girl behind my lids.

**_"Pale skinned...green_ eyes..."** I felt myself rumble. _**"Black hair, sleek as a raven's wing...red...no...scarlet..crimson streaks...fox ears...tail...demon...no...sorceress...no."**_I stopped speaking and grinned. _**"Both..."**_I walked away and towards the kitchen...I was going to serve Alois dinner and tell him the triplets and Hannah had some...business to attend to with the garden.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

Dammit Sebastian! Where the hell are you?

"My Lord!" Sebastian yelled, walking towards me with a casual stride.

"Where have you been? I caught up with Aberline who has the profile of this body here." Before Sebastian could speak, an officer did.

"Dumb seventeen year old like you don't know nothin!" He shouted and I glared at him.

"For your information...I'm an Earl, not just a seventeen year old Officer. Please treat me with some respect." I replied calmly. He snorted and walked away.

"As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted," Sebastian continued. "I was out searching for the killer."

"Did you find him?" I asked as we walked to the coach. Sebastian shook his head as we stepped in and shut the door.

"I'm afraid not Bocchan. **(AN: Bocchan means young master...i think)**

"But you're a demon Sebastian!" I shouted.

He nodded. "Precisely why I think it's another non-mortal being." Instantly I understood.

"I see. Well," I stopped and stared outside the coach and into the Inn window at a young girl around my age, possibly fifteen years old, with dirty blond hair with dark and light blue and bright blonde streaks. Her eyes were a nice mixed darkish light blue and her skin was a beautiful pale yet tan shade. She seemed tall for her age, though she was definitely shorter than me. She had a brilliant smile on her face and-

"Bocchan?" I heard Sebastian ask. I looked away from the Inn and looked at my butler.

"What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Sebastian everything is fine. Just...let's go." Sebastian signaled the driver and we took off. I watched through my window as the girl was tackled by a younger girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

I thought something so unlike me...so non-dark...so human...

She's beautiful...like Lizzie was...

We rode on in silence as night filled the town.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

I was surrounded by a web of sticky, sharp threads that encased the area of which I stood. My cheek was nicked by a thread and scarlet liquid dripped from the tender skin...followed by a burst of sharp pain. I made no movement and took in a breath.

Spider threads...sharp like glass. I winced, taking in a sharp breath.

**_"So...you're the fox girl..._**" A deep voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud, looking around. All I saw were spider webs and shadows.

**_"Acella Xavier Hellsgate, that's your name isn't it?"_** The voice asked. I stiffened and whirled around, only to be snared by the spider webs and parts on the skin on my leg sliced open, oozing fresh scarlet blood.

I whimpered softly, not wanting to show much weakness in front of whoever this was. I squeezed my eyes shut as a hand slid down my back and around my waist. I gasped slightly.

_**"I wouldn't move much if I were you Acella,"**_ He whispered in my ear. **_"My threads are sharper than even your younger sister's claws are."_**

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT Tara?" I whisper hissed. The hand around my waist squeezed my side tightly and I gritted my teeth. I didn't like the way this...thing...was holding me.

The voice chuckled. _**"I know everything about you, your sisters, and your souls. I can do the most painful things to them. I'll rip apart Kaella's soul and make her feel so alone...send her images of her sisters deserting her for dead. I can show Tarabella the thought of herself killing Kaella and yourself...she'll be so upset that she keeps trying to kill herself, but only ends up killing more projections of you and Kaella. Kaella I can also fill her head with so many voices telling her she's a monster...hellspawn only and not a child. I can make Tarabella think she's being taken advantage by many, many, men...she'll be hopeless."**_ I looked up and saw the face of a spider. I screamed, tears of fear running down my face. But the hand wouldn't release me. _**"What you see is merely my demon face. My truer form than my original one. Look at your waist."**_ I was shaking and looked down to see a slender yet muscular human arm around my waist. I didn't see skin, just a white glove and the long sleeve of a coat.

"What are you? An arachnid demon?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He chuckled, biting the tip of my ear. I shivered in response.**_ "That depends on how you look at me."_**

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you have some sort of code or something?" That made him burst into laughter.

_**"As a matter of fact, I do."**_ I saw silver smoke envelop me and this...arachnid. The arm around my waist was holding me in a softer grip now and I felt us move upward and as I looked up, I saw only the figure of a man, not the head of a spider. I saw no face, just the shadowed figure.

**_"__Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold."_ **His voice rumbled with energy...I felt it. _**"Can you feel it Acella? Can you?"**_I felt another hand slip around my neck and start to suffocate me. I gasped for breath and felt tears form in my eyes.

"St-stop!" I gasped. He just held on tighter. I heard his rumbling laughter run through me and there was a hiss as he brought me close to his face.

_**"Because I can feel it and you could feel it all if you give in right now. Give in and all pain will be replaced by pleasure. All death replaced by life. All I know reversed...just for you're enjoyment."**_I noticed the hand gripping my throat was glowing golden. **_"Make a contract with me now and feel all this life I offer."_ **

"No." I spat.

He was silent for a moment. _**"No? Why do you refuse?"**_

With the free hand I had, I gripped the gloved, golden glowing hand wrapped around my throat.

"BECAUSE!" I yelled, ripping at the glove to reveal the hand. A pentagram of black and gold coated the top of a hand with black painted nails.

(Look up claude faustus' hand into google images and click the fifth image. Do that before you read on unless you have already seen it.)

"YOU'RE ALREADY CONTRACTED!" I screamed, gripping his glowing hand firmly. I heard a feral snarling emit from him as he threw me out and I landed on a sticky, sharp, giant spider web. I struggled but couldn't free myself. I felt My fox ears and tail spring from their places and my canines grew sharper and my fingernails were nails of glass practically. I tried swiping at the web with my claws but it only resulted in getting me further stuck on the dewy web.

The arachnid's shadowed figure leaped from above me and landed right over me, darkness swirling around the both of us in thick waves. I had screamed in the process and felt his clam breaths mingle with my frantic, rapid ones. My eyes were closed and I felt his hands grip mine.

_**"How dare you remove the glove of a Trancy butler!" **_He snarled. I kept my eyes shut and felt his body weight drop onto me slightly.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped yet again for air and he just chuckled and I felt something bite my ear once again.

_**"Open your eyes Kitsune...open those green eyes.."**_There was a sudden silence. Then a hand flew down and jabbed my stomach. My eyes flew open in sudden pain as I looked up and into bright...glowing golden eyes.

"You...you...you..." I mumbled as I saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a grin.

_**"I what, Kitsune?"**_He rumbled. The hand that jabbed me slid up to cup my cheek. His breathing was even, while mine was momentarily out of sync.

"You are a demon...a high...class...demon..." I muttered, my head lolling to one side.

He chuckled and lifted me off the spider's web, holding me like a trophy.

_**"Now you see the big picture do you not? I craved you once I sensed you here..."**_He threw me yelling, _**"And I'll stop at nothing to have you!"**_**  
**

I screamed as I fell, but something strong and warm caught me before I could hit the ground.

**"Are you alright?" **A new voice asked. It came from above me. I looked up and only saw bright, beautiful crimson colored eyes. The face was shadowed, so I couldn't see him. I knew it was a he because of the dark voice. But in a way, the voice comforted me.

I nodded. "Hn." was my answer.

**"Good, now just hold on while I-"**

**_"HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY WORK!"_ ** Golden eyes yelled, lashing out at blood eyes.

The one with red eyes carried me around while gold eyes threw threads of webs at us.

**"I'm afraid we're going to have to make this quick my lady." **He said, pulling me in closer as the other one nicked my arm.

I growled at him momentarily. "Don't. Call. Me. That. Ever." I snarled. He chuckled. Jeez what is it with these guys and laughter?

**"Understood." **He carried me into a corner of shadows and set me down saying, **"You'll awaken soon. I have a feeling. Don't worry." **He leaned down, from the shift in the air and kissed my cheek. I watched as the spare light hit the back of the figure that had carried me.

I then saw the two demons fighting together in the slashes of light in the air...holy crap...they're...they're both high ranked. The next thing I knew...I was being shaken...there was a bright light and then I saw Grell's worried face.

* * *

_I then saw the two demons fighting together in the slashes of light in the air...holy crap...they're...they're both high ranked. The next thing I knew...I was being shaken...there was a bright light and then I saw Grell's worried face._

"ACE!" He yelled, shaking me roughly. I felt my ears and tail pop out and I growled at him and fell off my bed and onto Grell's red coat.

"Jeez Ace you okay?" I heard Tara asked. I looked to my left and saw her sitting there, blue eyes full of concern. My head throbbed and I felt nauseatingly sick.

"I...I'm fine...just a bad dream. A weird bad dream at that. Headache..."

"You wanna talk about it?" Grell asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's fine...just weird that's all." I eyed Grell. "Why are you here anyways Grell?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"OH!" He exclaimed and I clutched my ears.

"Headache dude...headache..." I mumbled, dicing slowly into my pillows.

"Sorry sweety." Grell said, kissing my head. He helped me sit, with Ella in his lap and Tara sitting next to me, we watched as he pulled a thin white envelope from his pocket. The seal was broken, but I could clearly see it had a spider on it and I shivered.

"Hey dude you got a letter!" Tara said with a smile. Grell snorted.

"More of like a statement letter from Alois." He said.

I took the envelope from Grell and pulled out the thin, neat paper.

"Who?" Ella asked softly. Grell placed his head on Ella's soft brown haired head and rocked her back and forth.

I started to read the letter aloud.

_"Dear Guest,"_ I read. "_You've been invited to spend a full weekend at the Trancy Manor. I have sent this to all sorcerers, sorceresses, demons, contracted demons and their masters, and the Reaper system. Please come and enjoy the company of those just like you. There will be rooms customized to your exquisite tastes and palettes of color. Not to try and kiss your asses..but I feel this is the only way we can be aware of each other in times like these eh? Well, please consider and tell yourself to come...because if you don't, you'll miss out on a lot of fun._

_-**Earl Alois Trancy, mortal contracted to demon Claude Faustus.**_

_P.S. Sebastian Michaelis, the raven demon...will be there with his human master. So other demons, please consider this invitation again." _

My eyes traveled back to the signature. Alois Trancy. Trancy. I recalled back to what the arachnid demon had said after I tore off his precious white glove.

_**"How dare you remove the glove of a Trancy butler!"**_

Yes, that's exactly what he said to me and he seemed rather pissed about it. If my guesses were right, that golden eyed demon was contracted to this Alois Trancy. So he'd be at this...weekend stay over now wouldn't he?

"Grell, were you planning on asking us to join you to this event?" I asked.

He nodded vigorously. "Hai! I wanted to share my bright red room with you three! Think of it as a bonding trip why don't you?" I looked at my sisters, who's face pleaded for me to say yes. I nodded.

"YES!" All three of them screamed. I laughed and we started packing while Grell shoved all my clothes into my new suitcase.

Hn. So I suppose I'll be seeing this _Claude _there. And possibly the other demon. The one with bloodshed red eyes. Those gorgeous red eyes and dark...perfect voice...WHOA! Holy crap! I don't know this demon. I don't even know what he looks like. Geeze...and then I remembered the golden eyed demon who tried to kill me...he threatened my sisters too. This made me...sensitive in a way...I was not some little baby but there were times when Tara and Ella were taken away from me and I couldn't handle the thought of it happening again.

I turned to Grell and gave him a look once we finished packing. Tara and Ella picked up Ella's story book and opened it up to the story Peter Pan. It went back to where they left off, the swashbuckling pirate battle. I led Grell into the washroom and let him hold me as I cried openly. I hoped Ella and Tara couldn't hear me sobbing...they needed a strong elder sister..not a mopey girl. I spent the rest of the night curled against my sisters and Grell.

**AN:/ REVIEW!**


End file.
